The invention relates generally to food and food preparation, and more particularly to a seasoning for cooking and a method of producing the seasoning.
Seasoning is a substance necessary for flavoring food, which is frequently used in large amounts when cooking dishes. Especially for Chinese dishes, a special and strong demand is growing for the seasoning due to the requirements of the special preparation methods and traditional cooking techniques.
With a long history, Chinese food has become a food of cultural heritage, which is enjoyed by people all over the world, and therefore widely used and disseminated. Thus, there is a worldwide need for the Chinese seasoning. Among various seasonings, spice is a seasoning that imparts typical savors such as aroma, pungent flavor, numbness, spicy flavor, bitterness, sweetness, and the like to the food, and is commonly made of spice plants.
Common, commercially available composite spicy seasonings include curry powder, five spices powder, Thirteen Spices, optimum spice, seasoning for making stuffing, and stewing seasoning. However, disadvantages of these common seasonings include the following: they lack a standard formula; they are generally made by conventional mixing and crushing; there is no principle basis for the prescription; side effects are unclear; the flavoring effect, which is provided by these common seasonings, is often unable to sufficiently reach desired requirements, and may be unable to meet the increasing requirements for dish tastes and even for a function of health care.